We'll always be together
by Fumiyo Matsuki
Summary: Namine misses Sora, Kairi and Riku from the time she lived on Destiny Islands. she moves to Twilight Town and a surprise is in store for her! MUST READ! Sorry for the bad summary...


**This is a fanfic inspired by my closest friends at school *the crowd goes, "awwwwwwwwwww….."* . Characters from Kingdom Hearts. Inspired by Kingdom Hearts. Kind of… Sooooooooooo, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I wish I did.**

The blond girl sat herself down on the sand and breathed in the wonderful sea breeze. She gently lay down on the sand and let the beautiful and warm evening sun warm up her face. She felt terribly lonely. Standing up, she walked barefoot in the waves and turned to face the sun.

Now, facing the sun, Namine suddenly remembered her friends on that island. 'What were Sora, Kairi and Riku doing now?' she wondered. She remembered the beautiful sunsets that she saw on the island. Together with the wonderful memories that she had filled her heart with. She teared a little and remembered that when they were children, they saw something absolutely wonderful…

"_Hey Sora!!! You lazy little-"Riku stopped as he practically jumped onto Sora's stomach. Sora yelled in fear as he rolled aside, missing Riku's attack by just an inch. With an over-animated face, Sora started yelling at Riku for attempting to murder him. Riku started yelling back in his defense. Then Kairi and Namine walked out from a cave and saw the two children trying to tear each other apart. _

_Suddenly, Kairi awed at something behind them. As they turned around, something greeted them. The sunset, painted with hues of orange, pink and a little bit of blue stood behind the. Kairi sat down, pulling Namine, who pulled Sora, who pulled Riku down on the warm sand. She grabbed some paopu fruits out from her pouch and gave one to each of her friends. They watched the sun go down and watched the stars. It was truly beautiful…_

As Namine snapped back to reality, she started crying. She missed her friends terribly and wished that she could go back to the island. She strolled along the shore, crying the entire time. She didn't bother to wipe them. Her tears flowed down her beautiful face. She couldn't remember how many times Sora or Kairi or Riku would tell her to wipe her tears and smile. As she thought more of her lost friends, the more she missed them. Then someone called her name.

Namine twirled around, digging her feet into the sand. She was greeted by the smiles of her new friends in her home away from home. Hayner, Olette and Pence greeted her. Their smiles weren't enough to make her forget about her true friends, though they did cheer her up when she most needed it. This was one of those many times. Olette pulled out some ice cream from the cooler bag she slung around her shoulders. They ate the ice cream as they walked off toward Twilight Town together.

Not long after that, someone started shouting at them from afar. Namine, Hayner, Olette and Pence turned around, only to see a boy with sandy colored hair chasing after them. As Hayner started running, Namine turned and saw why. The boy wasn't chasing **after** them. He was going to crash **into **them. Half laughing and half being actually scared for her life, Namine joined her friends and started running. Then the boy crashed into them like a bowling ball to pins.

Sitting up, Hayner started strangling the boy. "Roxas you shit! Are you trying to kill us?!?!?" Namine could tell from his voice that he was only joking. They started laughing. They played together for a few hours, and then returned to their homes. That night, Namine dreamt of Sora, Kairi and Riku one again, as she always had when she missed them, which was becoming very frequent. Her dream dragged on the whole night…

"_Promise that we'll always be together, ok?" Sora said loudly to his three friends. "Promise!!!" they shouted together. As Sora, Riku and Kairi went to play in the water, Namine started drawing a picture of this on the sketchbook that she carried around. She closed her book about five minutes later and joined her friends who were busy trying to 'drown' Sora. She started splashing water at them…_

Namine's dream continued for the rest of the night.

_The next day…_

The next day, when Namine met up with her friends at school. Olette brought more ice cream and they ate it during their break.

After their break, the returned to their classes.

_The next day…_

"So what can I do today?" Namine said to herself," since today's a holiday, what can I do…" Suddenly, Pence called. Namine answered the phone and Pence started yapping away and told her to meet at the train station.

About an hour later, Namine arrived at the train station. Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence were already there. "What took you so long?" Pence asked. Namine timidly replied, "I don't live as near as this place as you guys, ok? Anyway, why are we here?" Hayner happily replied, "There's gonna be some new kids and I just wanna see who they are."

About twenty minutes later, the train arrived and Namine peeked out of the corner. Then she froze. She thought she saw someone with spiky brown hair.

She looked again, but it couldn't be, could it?

Sora. Behind him was Kairi. Behind Kairi was Riku.

Namine rushed forward, tears of joy in her eyes, as she ran forward to hug her long lost friends.

"_We'll always be together"_. "Yes..." Namine said quietly to herself as her Sora, Kairi and Riku hugged her back. Along with her new friends, and her old friends, Namine felt happier than ever…

**The End. I hope you liked it. Reviews very much appreciated ^_^**


End file.
